Name
by Uzumaki Mai
Summary: Bagaimana rasanya ketika Sakura merasakan yang namanya 'kecemburuan? Terlebih cemburu pada Naruto? Lalu ada apa dengan Sai? Kenapa ia bertingkah misterius dengan hal itu?
1. Chapter 1

**Name**

 **Chapter 1 : Taste Of A Jealousy**

 **Warning : Ide pasaran, GaJe, Abal-abal, Typos, OOC.**

 **Rate : T Semi M**

 **Pair : NaruSaku, Slight SasuSaku**

 **Disclaimer : I Don't Own Anything Except this story.**

 **Inspiration : ColdPlay – Paradise, Halcali – Long Kiss Goodbye**

"Huaaah… Misi ini sangat melelahkan Dattebayo~!"

Keluh seorang bocah pirang dengan logat khasnya.

"Tapi, dengan ini kta bisa istirahat sejenak selama seminggu, 'kan Naruto?"

Pemuda putih porselen ikut mengomentari dengan _fake smile_ -nya.

"Yaaah… Memang seperti itu'kan?"

Gumam Yamato selaku kapten dari tim inti 7.

"Lalu aku bisa kembali berlatih."

Gumam Naruto pelan.

Para penghuni tim 7 tertegun mendengar penuturan lemah Seorang Uzumaki Naruto yang biasanya hyperaktif, kini malah murung.

"!"

Yamato sedikit terkejut.

"Ada apa, Yamato-taichou?"

Tanya Sakura.

"Tak jauh dari sini, terjadi sebuah perampokan."

Ucap Yamato.

"OSH! Mari kita kesana!"

Seru Naruto yang tidak menghiraukan panggilan Yamato.

Segerombolan perampok tengah merampok dan mengimtimidasi sebuah desa kecil. Mereka juga tak segan menghajar siapapun yang menghalangi jalan mereka. Suara isak tangis dan ratapan pasrah memenuhi desa itu.

"HEI! JANGAN GANGGU PARA PENDUDUK DESA YANG TIDAK BERDAYA ITU~!"

Suara teriakan menghentikan kegiatan kriminal para perampok yang berjumblah 6 orang itu.

Dari kejauhan, tampak seorang pemuda pirang yang tengah berkacak pinggang diatas sebuah bukit yang menutupi sinar mentari Sehingga wajahnya tak kelihatan sepenuhnya.

"KALIAN-… ADUHH!"

Belum sempat melanjutkan kalimatnya, si pemuda alias Naruto langsung dihadiahi bogem mentah yang mendarat manis diatas kepalanya. Siapa lagi pelakunya kalau bukan Haruno Sakura.

"BAKA! JANGAN BERTINDAK SEENAKNYA!"

Geram Sakura.

"Ternyata hanya sekelompok bocah. Ayo, langsung kita bereskan, Ryu!"

Suruh seorang lelaki kekar berambut hitam yang memiliki beberapa bekas luka lebar disekujur tubuhnya, sepertinya ia adalah pemimpin kelompok ini.

"HM!"

Jawab seorang lelaki lagi yang berambut orange terang, yang diketahui bernama Ryu.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, ke-6 penjahat itu menyerang Kedua Shinobi yang sedang ribut sendiri.

 _ **Suiton : Mizurappa**_

Ryu merapal jutsu dan segera mengarahkannya pada Naruto. Dilain pihak, Si pemimpin mengeluarkan jutsu dotonnya yang kemudian bercampur dengan jutsu air tadi, kemudian menjadi lumpur.

"Misaru! Sekarang!"

Ryu memerintah seorang lelaki lain.

Si Misaru mengeluarkan jutsu raitonnya, mungkin mereka hendak menyelesaikannya dengan Raiton.

 _ **Fuuton : Rasen Shuriken!**_

Naruto tiba-tiba sudah berada diatas kemudian ia menyerang Misaru yang sedang fokus dengan jutsu raitonnya. Dan terjadilah Ledakan besar.

"Misaru~!"

Ryu dan sang kapten memanggil panik anggota mereka, walau mereka tahu kalau itu sia-sia saja.

"SHANNAROO~!

Sakura melompat diudara dan meninju tanah yang dipijak Ryu dan sang pemimpin.

 **BOOOOM~!**

Seketika tanah itu hancur, musnah, sirna! Meninggalkan Ryu dan Sang pemimpin yang pinsan ala anime.

"K-kapten!"

Seru 3 orang yang tersisa di kelompok itu.

 _ **Nimpo : Choju Giga**_

Sai menggambar 3 ular. Salah seorang perampok itu terlilit oleh ular itu, dan 2 orang lainnya melompat untuk menghindari serangan Sai, tanpa mereka sadari mereka telah memasuki perangkap yang sebelumnya direncanakan Sai dan Yamato. Kedua kriminal itu mendaratkan kaki mereka diatas tanah, dan…

 **ZRAAAAKK~!**

Dari tanah yang mereka pijak, keluar akar dan pohon yang dengan cepat tumbuh dan membentuk kurungan kubus yang menjerat mereka seolah-olah meniru jeruji besi di penjara.

"UWAAAA~! IBUUU~!"

Mereka berteriak panik sekaligus ketakutan memanggil ibu mereka.

 _ **Didepan balai desa Koigakure….**_

"Terima kasih banyak! Berkat bantuan kalian, desa kami, Koigakure, pasti telah dihancurkan oleh para perompak-barbarian- itu."

Ucap seorang pria tua yang berambut coklat yang perawakannya tampak sangat berwibawa dan santun. Mungkin dialah pemimpin desa ini.

"Bukan apa-apa! Kalau ada Uzumaki Naruto disini, pasti semua aman terken- AUUWWW!"

Sebelum sempat menyelesaikan kalimat narsis-nya, Naruto kembali mendapat bogem mentah dikepalanya.

"Jangan Sombong!"

Gerutu Sakura.

"I-iya… Gomene minna…"

Ucap Naruto pasrah sembari menunuduk meminta maaf.

"Tou-chan… Dimana orang yang menyelamatkan desa kita?"

Sebuah suara gadis yang merdu dan lembut terdengar dari balik pintu balai desa itu.

Dari pintu geser balai desa itu, muncul seorang gadis cantik dan manis yang memakai kimono pink muda yang serasi dengan rambut coklat tua-nya yang panjang dikuncir. Kulitnya putih mulus, dan wajahnya sangat cantik dengan bibir tipis merah muda yang ranum. Ia tampak seperti putri negeri khayangan saja.

Sakura dapat melihat rona tipis menyelimuti pipi gadis itu saat mata coklat gadis itu memandang… Memandang… Naruto…

Dan Naruto sama sekali _**TIDAK**_ memandang kearah lain. Walau hanya sedetik pun. Naruto juga terpaku pada gadis itu…

Kedua hal diatas membuat Sakura… Jujur saja, agak risih dengan hal itu. Cara gadis itu memandang Naruto, dan bagaimana seriusnya Naruto menatapnya. Dan Jujur, itu sangat berbeda ketika Naruto memandangnya.

Kenapa dengan mereka berdua?

"Nah ini putriku, Satsuki.."

Ucap kepala desa itu sembari berdehem.

"Namaku Yuki Satsuki… Salam kenal…"

Ucap Satsuki ramah.

"Namaku Haruno- Eeh…"

Sakura belum sempat memperkenalkan diri, Eh Si Satsuki telah menyenggolnya dan menjabat tangan Naruto.

"Namamu siapa?"

Tanya Satsuki tidak sabaran.

"? Namaku Uzumaki Naruto…"

"Baiklah, Naru-kun! Ayo jalan-jalan!"

Ucap Satsuki sembari membawa Naruto lari tanpa menghiraukan panggilan kepala desa.

Sakura menatap hal itu dengan risih. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi diantara mereka, sih? Dan Sai sibuk mencorat-coret buku gambarnya dengan kuasnya.

"Haah, Bagaimana kalau kalian menginap disini? Kalian pasti kelelahan bukan?"

Tawar kepala desa itu.

"ya, kami dengan senang hati menerimanya."

Malam di hotel Kogakure terasa lebih ramai dari biasanya. Sang kepala desa menjamu tamunya dengan baik, dan Satsuki… menjamu Naruto dengan lebih baik lagi. Para tetua ikut serta dan berbincang dengan Yamato seputar politik desa satu sama lain. Sai sibuk menggambar diatas bukunya, dan Sakura… Sibuk memperhatikan tingkah manja Satsuki dengan Naruto.

Tanpa saadar, Sakura telah meremukkan sumpitnya sendiri, dan membuat naruto menoleh kearahnya. Dan waktu serasa terhenti. Sakura dapat melihat ekspresi heran Naruto yang… terlihat cukup manis.

Dan ia juga baru menyadari betapa lentik bulu mata Naruto . Dan betapa indah mata birunya yang memantulkan sinar rembulan.

Sementara Naruto Dan Sakura sibuk berpandangan, Sai kembali melirik mereka, lalu melukis lagi dengan serius.

"Hei, Naruto-kuunnn~"

Satsuki merengek minta perhatian dari Naruto.

Naruto menoleh, dan memperhatikan Satsuki yang merengek manja.

"Jangan lihat dia, tapi lihat aku saja~"

Ucap Satsuki sembari mengelus dada bidang Naruto yang tertutup kimono tidur, dan menampakkan tulang belikat Naruto.

Sakura merona. Apa-apaan sih Satsuki itu?! Dia pikir Naruto itu mainan?! Hanya dia yang bisa- Maksudnya, hanya Naruto yang bisa melakukan hal itu pada dirinya sendiri bukan?

Naruto juga! Kenapa tidak melawan, atau kabur dari Satsuki? Kenapa malah diam dan membiarkan gadis tengil itu bermanja-manja didekatnya?!

Sakura menatap Naruto dengan pandangan deathglarenya yang mengerikan. Dan membuat Naruto bergidik dan berkata:

"A-Aku sudah selesai."  
Ucap Naruto sembari bangkit menuju kamarnya. Dia tak memperdulikan rengekan Satsuki yang memintanya untuk duduk kembali disampingnya. Dan disitu juga, Sakura tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

 **TBC TO CHAPTER 2**


	2. Chapter 2

**Name**

 **Chapter 2 : Time With You**

 **oOo**

Koigakure tampaknya tengah menjalin hubungan politik yang baik dengan Konohagakure. Mereka bahkan berencana untuk membuat perjanjian antar desa masing-masing, dan tentunya ini adalah kabar baik bagi kedua belah pihak.

Dan satu lagi kabar baik. Uzumaki Naruto ternyata adalah pemuda idaman para gadis-gadis di desa tersebut! Termasuk putri kepala desa itu sendiri. Yuki Satsuki.

Dan kabar buruknya adalah, kemesraan mereka berdua sepertinya menyulut api kemarahan dari rekan setim Naruto Sendiri. Haruno Sakura.

Bukannya dia tidak mendukung, tapi ia merasa bahwa sikap manja Satsuki itu terlalu berlebihan dan diluar batas. Masa' dia ingin Naruto tidur sekamar dengannya?! Satu ranjang pula.

Dan Naruto bersikap normal saja, dan mungkin menganggap itu adalah hal yang biasa-biasa saja. Halo? Naruto? Bersikap biasa-biasa saja? Itu terlihat sangat _'tidak biasa-biasa saja'._

Selain Naruto, Sai juga aneh. Sepertinya dari hari ketika mereka menginjakkan kaki kemari, Sai sepertinya mendapat objek gambar yang bagus. Sehingga dari tadi kerjanya hanya menggambar saja.

"Sai."

Panggil Sakura.

"tunggu, tinggal sedikit lagi…"

Ucap Sai sembari mencorat-coret bukunya lagi.

"Sai.."

"Hanya sedikit- Eh…"

Sakura merampas buku Sai. Dan betapa terkejutnya dia melihat isi gambaran yang dibuat Sai. Ini adalah kumpulan gambar Satsuki dengan Naruto!

" **SAI…"**

Sakura menggeram.

 **GLEKH**

" **AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU!"  
**

**oOo**

Sai mendesah. Sakura merobek dan membakar buku gambarnya. Padahal dia 'kan hanya menggambar apa yang dia lihat? Dan Sakura sepertinya SANGAT tidak menyukai gambarannya sehingga menjitak kepalanya. Lalu dia bilang akan pergi ketempat Naruto. Untungnya dia tidak sampai menghancurkan Koigakure.

"Saiiii~~!"

"Ah, Naruto"

Sahut Sai ketika Naruto melompat menujunya.

"Kau tidak bersama Sat-"

"Dimana Sakura-chan?"  
Potong Naruto.

Naruto… Ketika dia menanyakan hal ini… Matanya…sangat serius.

"hah?"

"Apa kau melihat Sakura-chan?"  
"Apa maksudmu? Bukannya tadi dia bilang akan pergi ketempatmu?"

Tanya Sai balik.

"Ya. Memang begitu. Tadi dia ketempatku, Aku tadi bersama Satsuki disana, dan dia langsung pergi tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun"

Jelas Naruto dengan serius.

"kupikir dia marah,"

Ucap Naruto menunduk.

"Karena aku terlalu banyak menghabiskan waktuku bersama Satsuki ketimbang bersamanya."

Lanjut Naruto dengan pandangan menusuk.

"Kurasa Sakura ke Utara."

Gumam Sai.

"Aku melihatnya beberapa saat yang lalu."

Lanjut Sai.

"Yosh! Kalau begitu aku akan kesana!"

Ucap Naruto.

"Aku ikut!"

Ujar Sai sembari mengikuti Naruto dari belakang.

 **oOo**

"Naruto, apa kau yakin ini jalannya?"  
Tanya Sai sembari mengikuti Naruto dari belakang.

"Ya."

Sahut Naruto singkat.

Sai mensejajarkan larinya dengan lari Naruto, sehingga mereka sejajar.

"Kenapa kau sangat yakin akan hal itu?"  
Tanya Sai lagi.

"Aku ingat aroma tubuhnya."

Gumam Naruto sembari mengendus udara lagi.

"!"

Sai menatap Naruto. Naruto… Benar-benar mengingat aroma tubuh Sakura?

Akhirnya mereka berhenti di pertigaan di hutan.

"Ah, hutan ini terbagi dua arah."

Ucap Sai.

"Ya. Sepertinya kita harus berpencar.."

Gumam Naruto.

"Baik. Aku ke kiri, dan kau ke kanan."

Suruh Sai.

" **OSH!"**

 **oOo**

Naruto menelusuri jalanan yang dilewatinya dengan seksama. Dia benar-benar menyesal dengan perbuatannya. Mengabaikan Sakura.

Dia sampai di ujung jalan. Betapa terkejutnya dia melihat banyak pohon yang tumbang disini. Apa ini pembalakan liar? Ah, tidak. Pelakunya adalah orang yang dia cari-cari selama ini. Haruno Sakura.

"SAKURA-CHANNNN!"

Serunya sembari berlari kearah Sakura.

"Naruto?"  
Sahut Sakura heran.

"Kenapa kau tahu aku disini?"  
Tanya Sakura.

"Ceritanya panjang."

Ucap Naruto.

"Ya ampun, Sakura! Apa yang terjadi dengan tanganmu?! Kenapa terluka seperti ini?!"  
Pekik Naruto sembari menggenggam kedua tangan Sakura.

"Ini, aku tadi berlatih."

Jawab Sakura. Pipinya memanas karena Naruto menggenggam tangannya dengan lembut tapi erat.

"Kau kenapa ceroboh sekali.."

Gumam Naruto.

"Membuatku khawatir saja."

Lanjut Naruto.

Wajah Sakura merona merah. Kenapa ia sangat bahagia mendengar kalau Naruto mengkhawatirkannya?

Naruto dan Sakura duduk dibawah pohon. Lalu Naruto merogoh kantung kunainya, dan mengambil segulung perban.

"Apa Kau selalu membawa perban di kantung kunaimu?"

Tanya Sakura.

"yaah, seperti itu. Mungkin akan berguna saat Sakura-chan terluka. Seperti saat ini."

Jawab Naruto.

Sakura semakin terbakar. Naruto mengkhawatirkannya sampai seperti ini? Coba kalau Satsuki mendengarnya…

"aku akan membalut tanganmu dengan perban."

Ucap Naruto.

"Eh, t-tidak usah! L-Luka segini bisa sembuh dengan cepat!"

Sanggah Sakura gugup didekat Naruto? Hebat sekali.

"memangnya kau bisa?"  
Tanya Sakura ragu.

"Aku belajar."

Jawab Naruto berkacak pinggang,

"Rasanya lucu kalau begini. Seharusnya kau menyembuhkan aku. Dan sekarang malah aku yang melakukannya,"

Gumam Naruto terkekeh pelan.

"Ya. Kau benar,"

Naruto dengan perlahan membalut tangan Sakura. Dan dengan hati-hati dia membuat balutan baru ditangan Sakura.

"Belakangan ini kau sering marah padaku."  
Gumam Naruto.

"Dan sebenarnya aku tidak suka begitu. Kurasa lebih baik kau menumpahkan kemarahanmu padaku dengan cara menjitakku ketimbang marah seperti ini."

Sakura tertawa.

"Karena kau itu playboy!"

Ucapnya.

"Aku? Playboy? Tolonglah, Sakura-chan.. Aku tidak menyukai Satsuki. Aku hanya mencintaimu saja. Tidak ada gadis lain."

Sanggah Naruto terkekeh.

"Bahkan Hinata?"

"Ya. Bahkan Hinata."

Sakura terbakar dengan hebat. Dia ingin mengatakan kalau Naruto berbohong. Tapi sepertinya Naruto jujur. Sangat jujur. Itu tampak betapa tulusnya dia tersenyum sembari membalut perban ketangannya. Tertawa dan terkekeh tanpa ada paksaan.

"Kurasa Sasuke senang karena kau akan menjadi istrinya suatu hari."

Gumam Naruto dengan senyum tipis.

"Aku tidak menyukai Sasuke."  
Bantah Sakura.

"Lalu, apa kau menyukaiku?"  
Tanya Naruto setengah bercanda.

"Bisa saja."

Jawab Sakura.

"Taraaa! SUDAH JADI!"

Ucap Naruto tanpa mendengar jawaban Sakura.

Sakura memandang tangannya yang diperban. Cukup rapi.

"Kau lumayan."

Ucap Sakura.

"Aku berusaha semampuku."

Ucap Naruto nyenggir kuda sembari menopang tubuhnya pada batang pohon.

"Kau, selama ini memperhatikanku?"

Tanya Sakura malu-malu.

…

"Hei-, oh.."

Sakura bergumam pelan melihat Naruto telah tertidur dengan nyenyak dibatang pohon.

Sakura menatap wajah Naruto. Damai sekali… Berbeda dengan Naruto yang berisik, bersuara cempreng seperti biasa. Sakura tersenyum pelan, Ia merasa telah kembali seperti dulu. Rasanya menyenangkan sekali…

Sakura beralih pada tangannya. Perban yang dibalu Naruto benar-benar rapi. Dan terasa berbeda. Mungkin lucu kalau dibilang rasanya nyaman walau faktanya perban itu menekan lukanya yang masih lebar dan terasa lebih menyakitkan dari sebelumnya. Tapi… Cara Naruto menggenggam tangannya, dan bagaimana ia tersenyum padanya… sangatlah berbeda dari Naruto memandang Satsuki sekarang. Ia merasa kalau Naruto masih menyimpan ruang dihatinya untuk Sakura seorang. Dan pertanyaannya… Apa Sakura mau mengisi ruangan itu? Ia tidak tahu, dan ia akan mencari tahu jawabannya sekarang.

Sakura kembali menatap Naruto. Didekatkannya wajahnya. Rona merah menjalar dari kedua pipinya ketika ia merasakan hembusan nafas Naruto yang bersatu dengan nafasnya, dan dengan perlahan dia mengatupkan matanya dan memajukan wajahnya…

 **oOo**

Sai menatap jejak kaki ditanah yang masih baru. Sepertinya ada orang disini. Dan mungkin adalah Sakura. Orang yang dicari-cari olehnya dan Naruto.

Berbincang tentang Naruto… Apa dia menyukai Satsuki? Atau masih mendendam rasa pada Sakura? Dan Sakura sepertinya menunjukkan reaksi positif dengan Naruto. Itu tampak jelas sekali sekarang. Cara Sakura memandang Naruto dan tersenyum padanya. Juga caranya memandang Satsuki dengan pandangan iri, semua diketahuinya. Dan apa dia akan menyampaikan hal ini pada Naruto? Bagaimana reaksinya nanti, ya?

Sai berjalan mengikuti jejak kaki itu sampai disebuah lapangan yang luas dengan pohon bertumbangan sana-sini.

Dan…

"Eh…"

Dia terkejut setengah hidup melihat kedua rekannya dibawah sebuah pohon. Dan sedang… Berciuman?

Ini nyata! Dia harus menggambarnya!

Naruto yang terlelap merasa aneh. Ada sesuatu yang membasahi bibirnya. Ketika dia membuka matanya… Sa-Sakura menciumnya?

Sakura sadar , matanya melebar dua kali lebih besar dari normalnya. Dan melepas pagutannya pada Naruto.

"S-Sakura-chan? Apa tadi kau… Menciumku?"

 **BUAGH!**

"ITTAAAII~!"

Ringis Naruto, dan didetik kemudian dia pinsan akibat dari pukulan Sakura.

" **E-Eh?! N-Naruto! Sadarlah! HEI! "**

 **oOo**

 **Akhirnya chapter 2 selesai~ Hyuuu… Fic ini terinspirasi dari Doujinshi Comicnya Natsumi33 di Deviantart. Coba baca, seru looo sampai 130 halaman. Luar biasa… Sampai ada cerita lanjutannya. Judulnya The Uneasy -hati Bahasa inggris looohhh ~_~…**

 **And the last is review!**


End file.
